In recent years, the mobile communication technology has been rapidly developed to provide better communication services. In a current communication system, user equipment (UE) accesses a base station through an information block, such as a master information block (MIB) or a synchronization signal block (SSB), broadcast by the base station, thereby communicating with the base station.
In order to enable a UE to access a base station within the UE's geographical range at any time, the base station broadcasts an information block at a fixed time interval, and the information block includes basic configuration information of the base station such as a system bandwidth, a system frame number and an antenna number. When searching and identifying an information block of a certain base station, the UE may access the base station according to configuration information, indicated by the information block, of the base station and further communicate with the base station.
There are at least the following problems in the related art. Nowadays, development of a 5th-Generation (5G) mobile communication technology has become an inevitable trend. Besides the existing wireless broadband access service, the 5G mobile communication technology expands a new reliable and low-delay service. However, the UE in the reliable and low-delay service has a relatively higher requirement on an access delay, and therefore, the existing communication method may not meet the UE's requirement on rapid access to a base station.